1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for loading a wheelchair or similar object into a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a storage position fully contained within said vehicle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,026 to Tornhelm shows a device for tilting a load from a vertical to a horizontal position onto the flatbed of a truck utilizing two toggle-type linkages which simply rotate the load about a fixed pivot point. This is distinct from the present invention which uses a pair of rigid drive links and another pair of rigid drag links to lift, as well as rotate, the load into a substantially horizontal storage position. Two patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,158 to Kobasic and U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,592 to Lynn et al., indicate apparatus which could be used for loading a wheelchair by manually tilting and lifting a rack to the level of the rear compartment of a vehicle, and then sliding or rolling the apparatus into the rear compartment. Neither of these loaders uses a linkage or electric motor driven power train as does the present invention. In addition, the Lynn et al. patent requires a roller to be mounted on the rear bumper of the vehicle, and thus the apparatus is not fully contained in the rear compartment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,860 to Gottlieb et al. and 4,272,218 to Carter describe apparatus for externally loading a wheelchair on the roof of a vehicle, rather than into a limited internal space as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,624 to Kingston illustrates a wheelchair loading apparatus having a linkage comprised of five pivotal interconnected links to raise a wheelchair into a vehicle. In the Kingston patent, the wheelchair is always maintained in an upright position. The present invention stores the wheelchair in a collapsed, horizontal position, thus permitting it to be stored in a much smaller space than does the apparatus disclosed in the Kingston patent.